Oggy Van Winkle
Oggy Van Winkle is the 77th episode of Season 1. Synopsis The cockroaches receive a zapping from Oggy's newly found Chronofreezer gun. They eventually wake up (thanks to a poodle marking its territory on them) in the future where they see Oggy and Jack at a very old age. The cockroaches decide to take advantage of this, which results in a chaotic fight the future has never seen before. Plot The episode starts in Oggy's attic. Oggy has threw many objects in his old chest. When he moved out the chest, he found a gun. Oggy pulls his tongue out in happiness, when a mouse got out of the box, Oggy shoots the mouse with its gun and had been frozen. Oggy notices the difference and he was laughing real hard. He saw a fly where it was flying everywhere. Oggy shoots it directly and it drops down. It zooms into the fishbowl. Oggy shoots the fish and was frozen. Oggy snickers nefariously that he will use it against the roaches. Oggy flees in the fridge and opens it. When the roaches knew it was a real gun, they ran away while bringing the chicken. Oggy keeps on shooting while the roaches keep on running and the rays missed the roaches. He keeps on shooting and threw the food and crashes down. Oggy was running using the chicken feet because of too much altitude. The roaches burst out the door, but when Oggy shoot them directly they were frozen. Oggy only threw the gun for no reason. They were built as gnomes, but when a poodle keeps on sniffing, it peed on the three roaches. The roaches were unfrozen, and they were a bit afraid because buildings were built. The view has zoomed all around when the buildings spread the city. The roaches ran in Oggy's house and entered. The roaches saw Oggy old which would mean they were frozen for maybe 10, 20 or 30 years. He holds an ear trumpet up to his ear and the roaches laugh. They planned to do something on Oggy, and they tried to annoy Oggy but he was still calm. Marky and Dee Dee played on Oggy's whiskers. Joey inflates a balloon, passes it through Oggy's ears and blow it up then he laughed. Joey called Marky and Dee Dee to take a picture. They only passed through his eyes and took a picture. He holds up the ear trumpet again. The cockroaches raid the fridge, eating foods. The cockroaches saw Oggy sitting on a wheelchair. Oggy pulled the lever downward, making the chair ride upwards. Joey sets the speed making it go faster, then on and on. The wheelchair goes high up in the sky and fall down back. He digs down the Earth and deflates it. The cockroaches laugh and Jack came into Oggy's house. The roaches laugh, making Jack hurt his feelings and Jack shoots the roaches using it's crutches. The two were eating, but they were only sipping soup. As they are eating, they are sipping to slow because of their brittle bones (osteoporosis). The cockroaches go backto the fridge to steal food and come back. Joey and Dee Dee only had 1 in their hands, but Marky had stacked them together, making it fall down and break. The cockroaches were scared that they could be killed by Oggy and Jack and cannot get food. But since they were still sipping soup, the cockroaches made a riot in the dinning room. Just that time, a drop of water dropped on the sink, trying to interrupt their lunch. Oggy and Jack now begin to chase the cockroaches. Instead they were chasing, they pulled out their live mouth. The mouth were chasing the cockroaches to devour them. The cockroaches inch from the mouth and made their mouth devour the fishbowl and the chair. Instead, the cockroaches made the poultry throw and the mouths eat the poultry or food instead of the cockroaches. Oggy and Jack hide on the wall, making the wall move with the same wall and with the same wallpaper style. It fold the TV and they came out with using wheelchairs containing missiles. The cockroaches were afraid that they will be killed. They were following after the three cockroaches and they were shooting missiles. The missile opened its lid and swats the roaches but was failed. The two missiled opened the lid and this time, they were hands and bursts the roaches out the door. Jack dropped a nuke at them and seriously injured them. Oggy and Jack will now swat the cockroaches, but Joey shoot them with the freezing gun and the two were frozen. The poodle came back and peed on both Oggy and Jack then they were unfrozen. They were shivering in fear that the buildings were replaced and entered their house. They saw the old cockroaches and the cockroaches run even as Oggy and Jack. Since that they were tired, they were slow to run. So they only rest at the couch, but when the black pitch ending episode began, Oggy holds it and reverses time backwards by pressing a remote button. The time reverses from the beginning of the episode. Oggy finds a gun in his chest and pulls tongue out. This time, the cockroaches come out of the hole. Oggy found the cockroaches and the cockroaches wanted the gun but they were grabbing it. When they accidentally pressed the fire lever, they turned into their very past or babies. Oggy, Joey and Marky are calm but Dee Dee was crying. Old Oggy showed up again and swats the roaches. He stored the swatter in his pocket and takes his cane. Old Oggy pats young Oggy's forehead in happiness and the episode ends. Characters *Oggy (minor as young, major as old. the cockroaches are not excluded or they were included as major in old ages) *Jack *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Unnamed poodle Gallery Old oggy.jpg Cockroaches.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes that never happened